


Последняя преграда

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, WTF_EW_Hoechman_2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	

Кларк не снимает очки даже в постели. Он и так голый, очки его последний бастион. Карлос не против. Он не смеется, не подтрунивает над странной блажью любовника, не уговаривает снять, только смотрит с легким прищуром. А потом кончает прямо на стекла и слизывает свою сперму с них, прежде чем перейти к забрызганным скулам и губам Кларка.

Прикосновение его языка обжигает, будто к коже приложили кусок криптонита. Кларку и в самом деле больно. Наверное, от переизбытка ощущений. Но он все равно послушно открывает рот, принимая все еще твердый член на язык.  
Вязкий вкус и легкая тяжесть туманят голову. Очки сползают по влажной от пота переносице. Кал-Эл рвется наружу, хочет подмять под себя Карлоса — выебать его, но Кларк не позволяет. Поправляет очки и раздвигает ноги, впуская в себя скользкие пальцы Карлоса. Один, два, три... Все. Всю ладонь.  
Он устал быть неуязвимым. А с Карлосом можно побыть слабым, пусть он всего лишь человек. Возможно, только пока. Кал-Эл уже слышит зов его крови — тихий гул притаившейся в ядрах клеток спящей пока мутации.


End file.
